The Return
by The Masked Pen
Summary: An old villian of Tenchi and the gang makes a return with a little help. What's in store for the group this time? Lemon to come in later chapters. R
1. A Blank In Space

The Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or its characters so don't sue.  
  
Prologue  
  
Years and years ago, there were 5 elements. They were wind, water, lightening, fire, and stone. When the elements were gathered, they formed one major element known as Earth. These were made because the guardians  
  
of Earth feared that the power of the elements might grow and become to powerful or fall into the wrong hands. All went according to plan until one day.  
  
Chapter 1- A Blank In Space  
  
It started out as an ordinary Monday. Tenchi was busy in the carrot fields along with Ryo-ohki and Sasami, Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were chatting and drinking tea, Washu was finishing up an experiment, and Ryoko was outside getting some fresh air. While the three were drinking tea, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Kiyone answered.  
  
"Who is it," Mihoshi asked while sipping her tea.  
  
"It's the Grand Marshal," Kiyone replied.  
  
"You want us to come make our report. At fourteen o' hundred hours. Yes sir, we'll be there," as she hung the phone up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ayeka interrogated strictly.  
  
"To file our report," while Kiyone was busy contacting Yugami.  
  
"When will you return?"  
  
"Later tonight I suppose."  
  
"Fine then I'll see you later."  
  
The two managed to slip by Tenchi without him saying anything. The two boarded the velvet colored ship as they went into the void of the ship. Kiyone ran down to the engine room to start all three of the generators due to the fact that they had not been started in quite a while. Mihoshi was busy at the head of the ship preparing to start it. Kiyone returned to the front of the ship as black as charcoal.  
  
"Sorry Kiyone. I didn't know you were still down their." While Mihoshi was  
  
busy entering the ship's auto pilot code.  
  
" I'm going to go take a shower. Please don't wreck the ship."  
  
"Okay." Mihoshi stated with a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth, Sasami was busy in the kitchen, Tenchi was finishing up his training, and the rest of the gang was in the living room watching the television.  
  
Outside, Tenchi was perfecting his Giri Attack which he knew would come in handy one day. Tenchi finally finished his training as he left the darkness to head back towards his house. When he walked into the door, he was swarmed by Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"Get off of Tenchi you prissy bitch." Ryoko shouted.  
  
"Since when do they let gorillas out zoos?" Ayeka retorted.  
  
"You Trick."  
  
"HO."  
  
"Stop it, stop it." Tenchi declared while he was in command.  
  
"Will you two calm down for once?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi." They both stated in sync.  
  
"Is dinner done yet Sasami," Tenchi inquired.  
  
"Almost, Tenchi. I'm waiting on the salmon pieces to brown."  
  
"I hope it's not much longer. Come get me when their done."  
  
"Okay Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi walked up the stairs towards his room taking off his shirt as he was about to take his shower. Tenchi turned on the shower water as hot as it would go. He grabbed a towel threw it at the counter and stepped into the boiling shower water. Tenchi stayed in the shower for a good 10 to 15 minutes thinking about what he would do if one of the girls asked him who he would prefer to marry.  
  
He thought to himself "I would probably choose Ryoko, but how would Ayeka and the other girls take it. Damn, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably choke or something. Only time will tell."  
  
Tenchi's dream was interrupted when a cheerful Sasami knocked on the door and said "Dinner is ready Tenchi."  
  
  
  
Back on Yugami, Kiyone and Mihoshi had finally arrived at Galaxy Police Headquarters ready to make their report.  
  
"Good evening ladies." The Galaxy Police main computer stated. "How are you?"  
  
"Okay I guess." Kiyone said cheerfully.  
  
"Ready to make your report?"  
  
"Yes." Kiyone said looking for a parking space.  
  
"You may pass then."  
  
Kiyone drove the ship into the closest parking space their was which was right next to the Elevator Tower A. While the two were riding the elevator  
  
they could only hope that they would get a promotion.  
  
"Do you think that we will get a promotion Kiyone." Said the hopeful Mihoshi.  
  
"I will but I don't know about you. You'll probably get demoted." Kiyone said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say Kiyone?"  
  
"Ummn. I don't know. Hopefully."  
  
When the elevator stopped and they got off, they were traumatized to the heart.  
  
"I guess this means no promotion," said the stunned Mihoshi.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Finals have affected my time on the computer. R&R. Thanx. ( 


	2. The First Encounter

The Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo so don't sue  
  
Chapter 2 - The First Encounter  
  
The ship was completely empty of activity. Bodies were laid across the ground battered, bleeding, and bruised. About a good 40 percent of the employees on the ship had died. Among some that had been injured was Mihoshi's grandfather, the Grand Marshal. The ship's power was running on emergency power due to the major damage that had been caused. The walkways had been blown to the ground, the prisoners had been freed, and all the patrol ships had been smashed. Emergency aid groups had swarmed the scene bringing injured officers to Jurai for treatment. Kiyone and Mihoshi spotted the Marshal on the ground and rushed to his aid.  
  
"What happened here?" Kiyone stated while scaling the damage.  
  
"We.were.attacked." The Marshal said wheezing out the sentence.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"His name was Ka. ga." The Marshal attempted to finish the sentence but was unable due to blood loss.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay Mihoshi?" Kiyone stated worriedly.  
  
"He'll be fine. My grandfather is a lot tougher than you think."  
  
"I hope you're right Mihoshi. C'mon, let's get out of here." While Kiyone was tugging on her earring to call Yugami.  
  
While the two were walking back to the ship they heard a mysterious voice.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" The voice called.  
  
"What's happening Kiyone?" While Mihoshi was hugging her partner.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No need to worry. It's just me, Kagato. It's been a while since I've seen you Galaxy Police Officers Mihoshi and Kiyone."  
  
"How and the hell did you come back alive. I thought you were dead." Kiyone said, fearing what he would do to them.  
  
"I was resurrected by the five elements. They made me even more stronger than what I was. I want to avenge my death by killing the person who was responsible for my death. I believe his name was Tenchi Masaki. Any way I'll be on my way. See you later." As Kagato disappeared from their very eyes.  
  
"We need to get out of here before any more weird things happen." Kiyone said while running towards the ship.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth another day had began. It was quite a beautiful day. The group had decided to go outside and have a picnic, that is all but Tenchi. Tenchi was back in the woods still training with the Tenchi-ken.  
  
"Man, what a workout. I wonder what's taking Kiyone and Mihoshi so long? I know it takes a while to get from Earth to the Galaxy Police Headquarters  
  
but this is ridiculous. Maybe I'll go give them a call."  
  
Tenchi walked from his training area to his grandfather's shrine to use the telephone. He would have to get by his grandfather first in order to use the phone. That normally resulted in an understanding of paying for that part of the bill.  
  
"Hello Tenchi. I see you've been working out. What is it that you want."  
  
"I need to use the phone." Tenchi inquired using a low voice.  
  
"You know you have to pay that part of the bill."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know. I'll pay."  
  
"You can use it then."  
  
Tenchi picked up the phone and dialed the number hoping that the ship's line wouldn't be busy.  
  
"Hello." Kiyone answered.  
  
"Kiyone, why is it taking you so long to get back?"  
  
"We ran into some trouble at the station but were alright."  
  
"What about Mihoshi?"  
  
"She's sleep. We'll be there in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you then."  
  
Tenchi hung up the phone and decided to head back to the household to relax in the onsen. The time that passed when Tenchi was in the onsen was a full hour. He kept dreaming about Ryoko. He couldn't sop thinking about her.  
  
He thought to himself "Why can't I stop dreaming about Ryoko? This is unusual. I've never felt this way before. Why now?"  
  
Tenchi got out of the onsen and walked back to the house feeling a bit refreshed. The house was quite dark. The kitchen was empty of activity, the TV wasn't on, and none of the rooms lights were on however there were two more other people there. They were Ryoko and Washu. Washu was blowing up megabytes in her lab and Ryoko was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Where are Ayeka, and Sasami?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"They went to the store and won't be back for 3 hours." Ryoko acknowledged.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge, red spaceship crashed into the woods letting Tenchi know that Kiyone and Mihoshi had arrived.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it. I know it sux. Don't have to tell me twice. Please R&R. Chapter 3 will be posted if you like it. Thanx( 


	3. Alone

The Return  
  
AN: I don't own Tenchi Muyo so don't sue.  
  
LEMON WARNING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 – Alone  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were completely alone in the house other besides Washu. The sun was now going down as the room became lit by the moonlight and the vanilla candles that Sasami had burned earlier. The room was just right for what Ryoko had in mind. She got up from the couch and walked over towards Tenchi seductively. Tenchi backed up until he had no place to go.  
  
"Tenchi, why are you running away from me?" Ryoko whispered seductively into Tenchi's ear. "I want you Tenchi. Make love to me."  
  
Tenchi became nervous with her past statement. He swallowed nervously in his throat before finally being able to speak.  
  
"Well Ryoko I, ummmmmmm, don't know."  
  
"It's because you don't love me isn't it. You love Ayeka don't you?"  
  
"No Ryoko. It's not like that. It's just that I…."  
  
Ryoko started to build tears in her eyes. Tenchi hated to see any one of the girls cry especially Ryoko. Ryoko who was frustrated with Tenchi's answer ran up towards her room and crashed on her bed tears flowing from her eyes. Tenchi ran after Ryoko to apologize.  
  
"Ryoko I'm……"  
  
"Tenchi… Please leave me alone."  
  
Tenchi thought to himself for a minute "This isn't like Ryoko at all. She has never acted like this before. Why do I always have bad luck with women?"  
  
"Ryoko, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I wasn't sure of how I felt. I know now that it was you and you only that I was supposed to be with. I love you too Ryoko."  
  
With those words, Ryoko dried her tears and starred deeply into Tenchi's eyes. Ryoko sat up as Tenchi took a seat on Ryoko's bed. Tenchi and Ryoko moved closer to each other until their lips were engaged in a passionate kiss. Tenchi began to slowly ease his tongue into Ryoko's mouth. He pulled away as he began to undress. Tenchi shocked Ryoko by the way he was built. She had been paying a lot of attention to the features that Tenchi had.  
  
"Wow Ryoko. The moonlight is beautiful tonight." Tenchi whispered gently.  
  
"Yes I know." Ryoko acknowledged back.  
  
Tenchi noticed the candle in the corner that was never lit. It was a cinnamon scented candle. Tenchi grabbed the lighter from beside in as he lit the four wicks of the candle.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me lighting a candle Ryoko."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
After Tenchi, finished lighting the candle Ryoko began to undress revealing her perfect body. Tenchi admired Ryoko's body in every way. She looked gorgeous. Tenchi nearly drooled at the sight of Ryoko's body. Wasting no time to continue the action Tenchi began to place warm butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. Moving from her neck, he began to take her nipples into her mouth like a child begging for its mother's milk. He massaged her other breast than reversing the treatment getting Ryoko wet with every lick and massage. Ryoko whimpered out in pleasure. This was what she wanted.  
  
To be given pleasure by her true love. She continued to moan as he slid his tongue down her stomach finally getting to his desired point. He took his hand and parted her thighs.  
  
"Spread your legs wider Ryoko." Tenchi commanded.  
  
She obeyed his command and spreaded her legs revealing her flower. His lips were on the inside of her thigh, until he was there, kissing her, nuzzling her flower. He began to taste her center with each insert of his tongue. She began to grab onto the sides of the bed from the tons of pleasure she was receiving from her love. With each insert of his tongue, she grabbed the sides of the bed even tighter. She buried her face within a pillow as she felt herself coming.Her quiet moans began to turn into loud screams as Tenchi murdered her with his tongue. She felt her orgasm on the way as Tenchi began to lick the rest of the sweet juices that flowed from her womanhood.  
  
"Tenchi, my love, I want to feel you inside of me."  
  
Ryoko began to wrap her legs around Tenchi as he nuzzled his manhood against her flower.  
  
"Ryoko, this may hurt a little bit." Tenchi whispered into her ear.  
  
"I can take the pain."  
  
He eased himself into Ryoko slowly making sure not to hurt her any more than what she was suffering. He was surprised at how tight Ryoko was. He buried himself deep into Ryoko slowly pushing in and out. He continued a slow pace until Ryoko was finally able to match his pace. Her warmth, tightness, and wetness had gotten to him. With each thrust, she buried her nails deep into Tenchi's skin. She had become overtaken by the pleasure that filled her. He tangled his fingers into her long turquoise hair as he continued to grind himself into Ryoko. She screamed as she climaxed this one much longer than the other. They each felt themselves hitting the breaking point as they emptied themselves into each other.  
  
"I love you Tenchi." Ryoko whispered into his ear. "We were meant to be together. We're soul mates Tenchi. I want to be with you forever."  
  
"I do too Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi shared a passionate kissed as Ryoko drifted of to sleep upon Tenchi's chest.  
  
"I love you Ryoko." We're the last words that were said before Tenchi blew out the candle as the two lovers drifted off to sleep in each other's warmth.  
  
  
  
"Sasami, did you get all the groceries?" Ayeka questioned.  
  
"I have all the groceries Ayeka." Sasami replied.  
  
"We won't get back home for a while so I hope Tenchi ate something."  
  
"Washu knows how to cook Ayeka. I'm sure she made something."  
  
"Washu, cook, yeah right. She probably burnt the house down."  
  
"I hope Tenchi is alright alone with that demon woman."  
  
  
  
Please R&R. My first lemon. I've been busy for a while so pardon my delay on the story. I hope you enjoy it Thanx ( 


End file.
